The Morning After
by theB08
Summary: Originally posted on DeviantArt, a series of one-shots pairing Naruto (and ocasionally others) with the differnet woman of the Narutoverse.


Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the series 'Naruto', nor do I own the characters Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade, or any other characters in this story unless expressly stated otherwise. All are the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**WARNING**: This story contains adult contents, and should not be viewed by anyone under the legal age. If you are offended by literature which involves both sex and nudity, please don't complain about it and simply refrain from reading.

The Morning After

Chapter 1:

Summary: What if during the night Naruto learned of Jiraiya's death, it was Tsunade and not Iruka who offered Naruto comfort? (An alternate take on chapter 405)

Tsunade awoke to the sight of a blond-haired, blue-eyed, young man with three whisker-like birth marks on his cheeks; his warm, naked-as-the-day he-was-born body pressed against her own as-equally-naked flesh.

_Naruto. _Tsunades still sleep induced mind identified the, notably much more awake, young man currently using her left impressively sized bosom in place of a pillow; a sudden gasp of shocked pleasure escaped the now much more awake twin-tailed blonde as Naruto's calloused palm cupped her right breast. Rather than react in righteous anger, as those who knew the woman well would expect, Tsunade brought Naruto closer so that his body now lay atop her own, noting with some amusement, neither head nor hand had moved form there perch.

'I'm sorry, I fell asleep didn't I?' Tsunade asked her bed mate, wrapping one toned leg around Naruto's waist.

'Passed out, actually,' replied Naruto, a cheeky grin on his face, his attention never leaving that of her right breast, thumb and forefinger rolling a hardened nipple, 'I didn't realize you thought of me as a 'Kami'!'

Tsunade flushed slightly; though to be fair, had any other woman's partner suddenly create several copies of himself and have them sexually stimulate almost every part of her body for two hours no-stop, then they'd probably be screaming to the heavens to. And people wondered why Kage-Bunshin no Justu was a forbidden technique.

'What time is it?' She asked, still slightly embarrassed yet bringing another leg to rest against his waist.

'Um…' was Narutos response, his concentration broken as he raised himself up; in the process making his engorged member rub against her lower lips (thou intentional or not Tsunade couldn't say).

First Naruto turned towards the bedside table, noting 6:00 am illuminated on the face of a digital alarm. Next turning toward the window, beams of sunlight streaking through gaps in the silk-blue curtains. And finally facing the clock over-hanging the doorway, the big hand pointing up while the little hand pointed down.

Giving all three forms of time telling a second glance, (and noting that the alarm now read 6:01am) Naruto lowered himself, which again caused his member to rub against a certain, sensitive part of Tsunades anatomy, resting his head back onto its "pillow" and starting back up where he had left of. And to think up until last night he'd been a shy little virgin…

* * *

Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, sat alone in her office reminiscing on the days events. After learning of Jiraiyas death at the hands of the Akatsuki leader Pein from the great toad sage Fukasaku, Tsunade had immediately issued orders to increase patrols of the village border, lest the Akatsuki attempt to attack them in retaliation. Next she had ordered a team of Konoha's brightest minds to begin deciphering the coded message Jiraiya had left for them. After which Tsunade had sealed herself into seclusion with a bottle of sake, the plan being simply to get drunk and grieve.

It was several hours later, the sun had just set, and she was still _very _much sober. The bottle sat on her desk untouched since she had poured the first drink; saucer held between thumb and fore-finger, the clear liquid gently being twirled from side-to-side.

She couldn't stop thinking about Naruto.

The look of disbelief that had passed across his face at hearing of his Masters death, of the sadness and anger when he had yelled at her, and how broken he had looked when he finally left her office, his anger spent.

Sighing, Tsunade lifted the saucer to her lips, drinking the liquid in a single sip before steeping away from the desk and heading for the door.

* * *

Finding Naruto had proven slightly more difficult then she had expected; after Tsunade had checked both his apartment and the ramen stand he usually frequented she had begun wandering the village aimlessly.

Konoha was so different at night, she mussed softly, so much quieter and peaceful than during the day, even places such as the bars or Konoha's red-light district seemed to have a calmness to them that one wouldn't expect them to have during the night.

Tsunades mussing was cut short as she finally spotted her quarry sitting on a park bench staring at the ground, a half-melted popsicle in hand.

'Naruto.'

Lifting his head at the sound of his name, Naruto turned to face Tsunade. Broken, almost dead, blue eyes locking with brown for but a moment before turning back to there vantage point on the ground.

'Naruto. Please.'

Sighing softly Naruto returned his attention to Tsunade, eyes and mouth suddenly opening wide in silent disbelief at the sight before him.

Tsunade was crying.

Tsunade; the Godaime Hokage, the strongest woman he knew in the village, if not the world, the woman he affectionately called Ba-chan was crying.

Suddenly they where in each others arms, locked together as they cried for there shared loss, yet at the same time trying to offer comfort with the other.

Eventually there tears subsided yet neither left the others embrace, instead Tsunade pulled Naruto closer, letting his head lay against her breasts while she ran her fingers through his spiky blonde locks.

'Fell better?' she asked softly, taking note of the light blush that tinted Narutos cheeks as he unconsciously snuggled into her sizable bosom.

'Little bit,' was Narutos slightly muffled reply; suddenly realizing _what _he was snuggling into (and more importantly, _who_!), Naruto pulled away from Tsunade, his cheeks now flushed in embarrassment at his perverted action, only to have her thrust his face back between the valley of her breasts.

'Naruto!' Tsunades tone of voice preventing any thought of Naruto escaping her embrace 'if I didn't want you resting your head there, I wouldn't have let you.'

A muffled '_sorry_' escaped her captive in response.

'And so you should be,' Tsunades tone taking on a teasing note, 'after all, I don't let just _any_ man snuggle into my chest, I do have standards.

'Although for you, Naruto,' at this the teasing tone becoming more present, 'I suppose I can lower those standards just a little bit.'

A muffled '_not funny Ba-chan,'_ came from her chest as Naruto turned to face her, a pout on his face.

Giggling softly, Tsunade brought her lips down onto Narutos in a gentle kiss.

Now it should be noted that this kiss was intended to be purely innocent, which it was.

And even though they were a bit tentative about it and there eyes were closed for it, so was the second kiss which followed mere seconds after.

And while the third kiss lasted considerably longer than the first two, and consisted of Tsunade moaning as Narutos tongue clumsily made its way past her lips to caressed her own taste organ, if one were to see them from a distance it could've been considered slightly innocent.

The fourth kiss lost all pretences of being innocent as the two gave into there growing lust, kissing every part of the other they could reach.

Breaking the kiss, Narutos hands came to rest on Tsunades shoulders; grasping the material of Tsunades sleeveless grey kimono-styled blouse, Naruto pulled it down past her arms causing her to gasp as the cool night air hit her fully exposed upper body.

Not to be outdone, Tsunade simply ripped Narutos black T-shirt from his chest .

Coming together in another heated kiss Narutos hands were in motion, one cupping the check of her buttocks, the other moulding a breast. Tsunades own hands didn't remain idle, one rested behind Narutos head locking them in place as they kissed, her other unfastening the clasp of his belt allowing his pants to drop around his ankles, a quick tug later and his boxers soon joined them.

Moments later Naruto was sitting on the bench he had vacated previously Tsunade squatting in front of him, her hand clutching his erected length (which she happily noted was _much_ bigger than that of her previous lovers) stroking it gently, she then bent down to give the head a gentle lick only to pull-back in surprise as Naruto suddenly arched his back, an almost pained groan escaping his lips as rope after rope of his seed shot forth. Gasping for breath Naruto refocused his attention to the woman in front of him in horror, her face and breasts covered in the hot, thick fluid he had released.

'Naruto,' Tsunade asked surprisingly calmly 'are you a virgin?'

'Ba-cha… I mean, Tsunad… I didn't… I didn't mean to…' Narutos word came in a rush before simply looking down in shame and saying 'sorry.'

'Naruto, look at me.' Tsunade said softly, waiting until she had his attention before continuing, 'I don't think we should be doing this here.'

'Yeah I guess we did get carried away, beside it probably wouldn't look good if people found out the Hokage was doing stuff like this with someone like me and…'

'Naruto!' the sound of his name stopping Naruto in mid-sentence.

'What I meant was…' Tsunade said softly, index and middle finger wiping a dollop of his seed off her breast.

'That if you want to…' she continued before sucking on her fingers, moaning in approval at his taste.

'You can spend the night with me.'

His eyes open wide in wonderment, emotions of desire and longing showing on his face as Naruto asked softly 'Is it okay?'

Standing back-up and loosely re-adjusting her blouse so she was again covered, and which said blouse was instantly stained by the fluids which where now trickling down her body, before giving a nod of conformation.

'We'll get cleaned-up first, and then if you want…' her voice taking on a seductive tone, '… we can pick-up where we left of.'

Springing up in an instant, Naruto attempted to rush towards Tsunade, only to stumble forward, his pants still around his ankles. Bending over to fasten his pants back on, he was surprised when Tsunade suddenly hugged him from-behind.

'Before we do anything first, I have some rules,' said Tsunade, her voice taking on a serious tone, 'First, you don't call me Ba-chan; second, if there's something you want to try with me and I say 'No', it means 'No'; third, if I say 'Stop' you 'Stop'; failure to comply, especially with the second two, will end with me beating you within a inch of your life, and hanging your naked ass from the Hokage tower.

'And finally…' Tsunade trailed off.

'Finally?' asked Naruto nervously, only to groan as Tsunades hand once more began to stroke his length.

'The pants stay off!' Tsunade said huskily; bringing her unoccupied hand up into a single seal, the two disappeared together in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Ten feet and to the left of where Tsunade and Naruto had just disappeared from stood a young man with a scar running across his face, his hair down up in a pony tail. Slowly, calmly, he turned around and began his trek back home. The next morning he would decide that the sight he had seen, from first kiss to departure, had been nothing more than a fever-induced dream from eating badly made sushi, and would resolve to never buy from that particular store again.

* * *

After a quick shower, Naruto sat on the edge of a queen-sized bed, a towel around his waist, nervously waiting. Running a hand across the black sheets of the bed, Naruto took note of its silk-like softness. Yet when he pulled on it, it seemed to have a toughness to it like leather or even the mesh used in ninja wear. Perhaps infused with chakra to be used as a shield against assassination jutsu?

Several feet to the left of the bed was a small kitchenette, complete with a fully stocked fridge and a small stove, and to the right of the kitchenette, a widow covered by the same material as the sheets. Ten feet from the foot of the bed was an oak wood door with several seals engraved into the wood; several of the seals Naruto recognised as locking and detection seals, the rests he couldn't even begin to fathom what they did without further study.

The entire room was illuminated by candles, as Tsunade preferred there calming light and sent over more modern electrical lighting, the only other form of light coming from a small digital clock sitting on her night stand.

The only other furniture aside from the bed and night stand was a two-door closet which housed several changes of her normal outfit, her Hokage robes, some formal wear, and several pairs of heels.

The room itself was actually located in the Hokage tower; being only half the size of Narutos own apartment it had originally been nothing more than a place for the Hokage to rest and re-fresh between meetings. However finding herself spending more-and-more time in the tower than out, Tsunade had claimed the room as her own and had been here ever since.

To the right of the bed was another door which led to the bathroom, the door partially open to allow steam to escape. Tsunade stood under the shower, having already washed the daily grim and Narutos cum from herself, simply enjoying the warmth of the water cascading against her body and trying to quell her guilty thoughts.

Was what she was planning to do with Naruto right? Before she had been caught in the heat of the moment, but now having had a chance to cool-off rational thought once more took over.

Morally speaking it was wrong. Although technically considered an adult by the laws of the village, their was still a sizable gap between them in age.

And being a virgin, shouldn't Narutos first time be with someone closer to his own age? Hinata or Ino? Or maybe even that girl from Suna? Temari was her name? But not Sakura, no despite popular belief that girl had lost any chance a _long_ time ago! Hell even Shizune would be a better pick for him than his pink-haired team mate.

And honestly was she doing this for Narutos sake, or was she just doing this to make herself fell better she mussed. And it wouldn't have been the first time she had a one-night stand (and it _would _most likely be a one-night stand,) in a moment of grief. Hell, her first time had been a one-nighter with Jiraiya just after her brother had died. Did she really want Narutos to be the same?

Finally turning off the water, Tsunade stepped out of the shower having come to a decision.

She wanted this!

No, she _needed_ this!

And in all honesty, Naruto probably needed this to!

After everything that had happened today, all of the grief and heartache, Naruto needed to be loved. And she did love him, not in a romantic sense, not really, but it was love and it was pure and it was right dam it!

But it had to be his choice.

Although that didn't mean she couldn't give him an incentive on what his choice should be…

Naruto gaped in amazement as a wet and _very _naked Tsunade, her hips swaying and full breasts bouncing, strode out of the bathroom straight to Naruto, ripped the towel from around his waist, and pulled him into a quick-but passionate kiss.

'Is this really what you want?' Tsunade asked Naruto softly after breaking the kiss, 'Do you really want to give your virginity to me? To have sex with me?'

'Yes.' there was no hesitation in his answer.

'Then you need to understand,' Tsunade continued, 'for tonight I am yours, mind, body, and soul. But after that, that's it! We can never do this again! Ever! So I'll ask you again… is this really what you want?'

For several moments the two held each other in silence, Narutos head lowered in thought as Tsunade simply stared at him.

He could fell the warmth of her body against his own. Her soft skin and firm breasts pressed against him begging to be touched. Red lips wanting to be kissed. And beyond the sight of his eyes, he could fell the moist heat of her lower lips pressed against his length, begging him to enter her, to thrust inside her again and again until they both came together in climactic release. She would be his… but only for one night.

But what would happen after?

Would she treat him as she always had after? Or would she become embarrassed or even disgusted and distance herself from him? To have her, even if for only one night, would be a gift from her he would treasure more than the first Hokages necklace or even Iruka Sensei's forehead protector… but if it meant losing her forever after…

'I… I want this,' Naruto said softly, his mind made up, 'I want to have sex… to make love to you, even if it's just for one night… even if it means never being with you again…

'Because… Tsunade is very special to me.' Naruto finished, turning to Tsunade, a look of love and longing passing between there eyes as their lips met in a gentle kiss.

'If that is what you want…' Tsunade said, pulling away from Naruto and making her way to the bed where she lay down and posed sexily.

'For tonight I am yours, heart, body, and soul. So…' Tsunade trailed off, spreading her legs and showing him her most intimate area '… what would you like to do first?'

* * *

_Despite his inexperience, he did surprisingly well. Although it took some persuasion on Tsunades part for Naruto to touch her somewhere other than her face, as they didn't do anything other than kiss to begin with. And although he was clumsy he was gentle. _

_When he finally entered her for the first time Tsunade was surprised at how filling he was, his length stretching her almost painfully yet she found herself loving the filling of being stretched. For Naruto he was amazed at how tight she was, the heat, the wetness, how her lower lips seemed to tug and suck at his length._

_The poor boy didn't even last a minute._

_Despite his inexperience Naruto had two things going for him, the first being his god-like stamina, the second being a stubbornness to complete any task set before him, and so with a look of determination usually reserved for training he had tried again. The second time managing to last a good twenty minutes more, and even managing to bring his partner to her first climax of the night, before exploding his release inside of Tsunade for a second time._

_A couple of hours, and several more rounds of sex latter found the two laying on there backs side-by-side, hands clasped together as they took a moment to rest. _

_They began to talk, swapping stories of times spent with __Jiraiya, about times spent both in and outside the village, anything and everything, yet the conversations were always kept light. _

_One such conversation had lead to the discussion of __Kage-Bunshin no Justu and its uses, with Naruto cheekily stating one use for the clone technique, and a surprisingly eager Tsunade asking him if he wanted to try it._

_Two hours later a __**very**__ happy Tsunade fell back against the bed, gasping for breath as several copies of Naruto popped into nothingness, the original suddenly being hit by a wave of exhaustion and collapsing at her side. Smiling softly, Tsunade hugged Naruto to her side, kissing his forehead she finally allowed sleep to claim her…_

* * *

Returning to the present, Tsunade was broken from her train of thought as Naruto took her right nipple into his mouth and began to suck like a newborn; a part exasperated, part amused (and now very aroused) Tsunade asked 'Well?'

So single-minded in his work, Naruto paused only long enough to reply 'Well what?' before reattaching mouth-to-breast; the tip of his tongue flicking Tsunade's now very stiff nipple.

'Well… what time… is it…?' repeated Tsunade, her breath coming in sudden gasps as her body reacted to Naruto's affection.

Making a noise that sounded like a groan, and unintentionally causing a vibration of pleasure to pass through the tip of Tsunade's breast to the pit of her stomach, with four more more intentional vibrations resulting in a mini orgasm; Naruto used his mouth to pull the ensnared nipple taut, before releasing the swollen bud with a satisfyingly loud pop, inturn resulting in an equally-as- satisfying moan of pleasure from Tsunade, who had endured a second orgasm from the action.

'Does it matter?' was Narutos response to her question, before turning his attention to her left breast; unlike with the right, Naruto chose to forgo the foreplay, simply attacking the globe of flesh with lips, mouth, tongue, and very gently teeth.

Any reply that Tsunade might have had was swallowed in the grunts, groans, moans, and occasional screams of sexual ecstasy she was experiencing! Kami! Why did her breasts have to be so fucking sensitive? Her legs now almost painfully locked him in place, one hand tangled in his golden locks while the other tore angry red lines across his back!

Naruto's own hands refused to remain stationary; his hands, oh Kami his hands, where a constant blur of motion. He touched her breasts, her waist, her buttocks, her legs, her…

'OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

By this point only two thing managed to pass through Tsunade's sexually induced, semi-conscious mind, the first being of course 'Where the HELL did he learn to do THAT?!' as for the second…

In a show of speed that would have made even the Yondaime Hokage envious, Tsunade was suddenly on-top of Naruto; lips and tongues dancing together in a battle of dominance, her glowing fist pumped his shaft to full hardness, medical chakra increasing Naruto's pleasure to its maximum yet denying him release. Breaking the kiss, a line of saliva connecting them for a moment before she pulled away, Tsunade slowly lowered herself down his body, licking and kissing her way to her target, her hand increasing in speed.

Naruto couldn't think, he could only fell.

'Tsu…Tsuna…de…..I…I need…I need to…' he was close, so close to release, yet she denied him even as she keep him on the brink; her tongue now slowly swirled around the head of his dick several times, before licking the slit, tasting his pre-cum even as her hand continued pumping. Again and again her tongue continued this pattern. Longer, slower licks trailing his slit, savouring the taste as more of his pre-cum was released.

And then she took him in her mouth.

Naruto's eyes opened wide, lips parted in a silent cry as he released a stream of his seed into Tsunades waiting mouth. Even after all that they had done the night before, it was still just a thick as when he had experienced his first climax on the park bench.

Taking as much of his seed as she could, Tsunade finally pulled her mouth away, allowing the rest to impact against her face and breasts. Swallowing his seed Tsunade sat up, straddling his waist, positioning his still erect length at her entrance way she slowly began to lower herself.

'I… I guess… after… after this… we can't… can't do this… any… anymore' Naruto managed to say between gasps, as inch-by-inch Tsunade took him in, 'so this… this will be… be are last… time…'

Finally lowering herself to the base, and being rewarded by that wonderful filling of once more being full, but then she stopped.

'Do you want it to be our last time?' Tsunade asked him curiously.

'Well, no… but last night you said…' Naruto began to say.

'Because I don't want it to be,' said Tsunade, cutting Naruto of in surprise, 'being with you, holding you, making love to you… I want it to be longer, I want _us_ to be together just a little bit longer.

'And even though I can't give you the things you would have in a real relationship, marriage, children,' Tsunade continued softly, '… you would have my love, for however long you want it…'

For a moment there was silence between the two as her words sank in, suddenly Tsunade gave a gasp of surprise as Naruto grabbed her hips and frusted upwards into her.

'How much longer is 'a bit longer'?' Naruto asked, a grin on his face.

'We'll sort out the details later,' Tsunade replied and returning his grin.

'But for now…' she trailed off, the sound of flesh smacking flesh filling the room.

They would keep there relationship a secret, and yet there **would** be consequences from there actions, but for now the two lovers brought together by there grief, yet choosing to stay together because of there love, once more began to express their affection. Neither one knowing of the new life just beginning to manifest inside Tsunade.

Fin

Chapter 2: Coming soon


End file.
